fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kurama's Sadness
Kurama's Unhappiness by: Dom-o Kurama was walking down the street to see Yusuke. As soon as he got to Yusuke's house, he saw a girl her name was Dikira Toshimora. She wore blue, short shorts, a red t- shirt and black gym shoes. Kurama started to follow her but she stop and turned around and Kurama was gone. She kept walking and Kurama watched her go into a big red house. While Kurama was watching the girl Yusuke came out . " Hello, earth to Kurama". "Oh hello Yusuke." said Kurama. Kurama faced Yusuke with a slight smile. " Oh I forgot your'e done trianing in the demon world right." said Kurama. " Well not really, the three kings said I lack motivation, Da** I hate them." "Well Koenma needs us again, he said that Hiei ran off into this world and plan on destroying these people, so he needs me, you, and Kuwabara to find him. "Whatever, lets go" said Yusuke. So as they walked to Kuwabara's house they talked. "So what did they teach you this time?" said Kurama "Well, they taught me something called the finger blaster, It's my spirit gun but a lot stronger. I can only use at least four times or it'll drain my energy." said Yusuke." Well I know they got you working harder. Since you've been in Demon World have Genkai talked to you at all" said Kurama. "No, I think she's freaked out by this whole me being a heir to the Musaku." " Well, Genkai will be like that for a while." As they walked up the stairs to Kuwabara's house, Kurama saw her again. The girl stopped and turned around and pretended to fall down. Kurama rushed over to her and picked her up on her feet. The girl stared into Kurama's eyes and Kurama stared back. "I never got to ask you what's your name?". Kurama put her down gently and his cheeks turned slightly red. " I'm Kurama, you must be Dikira. I've heard a lot about you and your family." " We'll thanks I guess I'll be seeing you around." said Dikira. "Likewise." said Kurama. As they got the second street Yusuke noticed Kurama facial expression, he was blushing. Yusuke never seen Kurama like this. Finally they got to the door and went inside. Kurama started to speak, "Well, we need to find Hiei in Demon World, then we'll go see Koenma so that he'll give us the direction to the Gore's Mansion, there we'll have to find Gore's indestrutible armor and hide in the Demon's prison house." "Won't the prisoners find it." said Yusuke. " No, you see we'll hide it in Gore's dungeon ."said Kurama. "oh, ok." said Kuwabara. They finally arrive in Demon World. "Go on and find that armor or Demon World be destroyed, oh and be careful Gore is a very powerful Demon, so be on your toes. Gore's Mansion in the middle of Demon World and Phatam City, so he'll be hiding anywhere around there. It took them hours to search for the Mansion. So they waited until the next day. The next day Kurama saw Dikira walking down the street, he walked over and said "hi how are you" she looked happily at him and said "fine, great actually I wanted to ask you something." Kurama looked at her and smiled. "Well I was um, wondering um, ... ." Kurama looked at her and finished the sentence for her. " You were going to ask me on a date . That would be great how about 10am and I'll be picking you up tomorrow." She looked at him and thought "How did he know." She smiled and said "Great see you." The next day Kurama got dressed His mom looked him and said "You looked great, are you going on a date with a girl." "Yes, Mother I'll be back at 10pm, love you." They went to the Takiyoshi Restaurant to eat, because that was her favorite fancy restaurant. Then they went for a long walk on the beach. " Thank you very much Kurama" said Dikira. "Your welcome Dikira"said Kurama. Dikira leaned in and gave Karama a kiss on the cheek. " What was that for?" said Kurama. "Thank you very much." said Dikira. Kurama walked Dikira home and Kurama asked Dikira "I was wondering C-Can you be my girlfriend." Yes, of course." and with that out of the way they shared a kiss. Kurama watched Dikira walked inside and Kurama went home looked at the clock. It was 10:01, so he laid in his bed and fell asleep. The Next Day Kurama's mother screamed and drop her glass plate. Kurama came rushing down the stairs to see what was going on. He looked at the news to find out his girlfriend was dead. He was angry because besides her was Dikira's best friend Melissa Crinsaw. Tears were coming to Kurama's eyes and he tried to hold back and he ran upstairs and cried his eyes out. In the middle of his crying, his cell phone rang and it was Koenma with urgent news that Gore came back and so Kurama wiped the tears from his face told his mother he had to go see Yusuke but he really went to Demon World since Yusuke was already there. Kurama never told Hiei or none of his other friends what had happened. He was in a bad mood for three weeeks since that happened. But his mother knew and he didn't tell anyone.